


The boy in the tower

by Macca_t



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Rapunzel AU, honestly dont know what gonna happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macca_t/pseuds/Macca_t
Summary: This is basically a poorly Rapunzel rewrite to satisfy my own wants
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, More to be added - Relationship, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 32





	The boy in the tower

Was it, in hindsight, a bad idea to steal the lost prince’s crown? Maybe. Was it a bit of a dickish move to steal it so close to the anniversary? Once again maybe. But the crown would make him so much money, he could live peacefully forever he couldn’t pace that up.  
It was just about an hour ago when Ranboo had successfully snuck into the palace and stolen the crown. Well maybe successfully wasn’t the word. He was, after all, still running from the king’s men. Most importantly that stupid pig hybrid, the best fighter in the lands, was with them. It didn’t even make sense he could be anywhere, making riches or something but instead he’s chasing after some crown. I mean come on guys it’s just a crown that could set a man up for life! Okay maybe the emperor had a reason to sended his most trusted ally and friend but come on! Can’t a man catch a break! I mean chasing him off a cliff seemed a bit extreme. Wait, a cliff? oh , god he’s falling! Ranboo just managed to grab a large root before an impossibly long way. Unfortunately for him Technoblade had also grabbed that branch, you know, the feared warrior and the one currently chasing Ranboo from some crown, also probably to murder him. Technoblade and Ranboo fought for possession of the crown as well as one can while holding onto a root on a cliffside. Things seemed to be going in Technoblade’s favor until Ranboo remembered the one advantage Ranboo has over Technoblade. He is an enderman hybrid, meaning he could teleport short distances unfortunately he can’t do it often and it tires him immensely. It would be worth it to make it out of here with the crown alive. Pulling the crown to his possession, Ranboo teleports to the ledge of the cliff. Ranboo looks down at Technoblade while he takes a few deep breaths smiling. Technoblade looks up a split second of surprise crosses his face before anger.  
Technoblade grits his teeth, “This isn’t done, thief, I’ll find you” he growls out.  
Ranboo smiles, “Farewell, Technoblade!”. Ranboo turns and begins to run, hoping to put as much space as possible by the time he scales that cliff. He could rest when he found someplace safe.  
Ranboo had beening running for a while and had found no good place to hide. Stopping by an ivy covered wall to catch his breath, he goes to lean against it when he falls right through.  
“Oh, what the he- Oh my god.” Ranboo looks up to find a tall tower with ivy growing up the stone. A river runs to the side of a meadow with many flowers covering the ground. The whole paradise hidden in what seems to be a ravine of some sort. Well this could certainly work. Hide away here for a little while, it didn’t look like anyone was even him, all he had to do was climb the tower.  
Ranboo steps through the tower window after finally climbing the whole thing. It looked like he was right no one was home but so one definitely lived there. He would just have to leave before they got home, he just needed a little rest. But first, Ranboo pulls out the crown to admire his accomplishment when suddenly the world goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie don't really know where im going with this. We'll see if i even finish this. Hopefully will, dont even know what ill do with tubbo yet will he be a camolin who knows


End file.
